


Ight bitches. It's time for legit just a list of my SallyFace headcanons

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: It's only head cannons, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: uwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Singing voices (but like using actual people's voices because I'm a lazy peice of shit)

 

Sal (Adult): Justin Warfield {She Wants Revenge}

Sal (Teen): The deeper end of Todius Forge's...? {Ghost}

Larry: Dustin Kensrue {Thrice}

Ashley: Liz Lehman {a.k.a The Scary Jokes}

Todd: Jonathan Coulton

Neil: Cheese on Bread {idk what the dude's name is}

Maple: Chibi {The Birthday Massacre}

Travis: A male version of Devi McWhateverherlastnameis's voice is if that makes any sence {a.k.a Mom/Cats Millionaire}


	2. Bands & shit it would take some serious convising to get me to not strongly feel like they'd listen to them

Sal: Joy Division, She Wants Revenge, The Scary Jokes, Depeche Mode, New Order, Ghost

Larry: Thrice, Mike Krol, Ghost

Ashley: The Cure

Todd: The Smiths, Tally Hall, Duran Duran

Neil: The Scary Jokes, Gorillaz

Maple: The Birthday Massacre, Lorde, Metric

Travis: Françoise Hardy, Dream Wife, Jack Stauber


	3. Chapter 3

Todd literally came out of the closet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He just like- filled it with rainbow confetti then burst out when his parents like got home from work or something

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
